Purple Rain (GHBxFem Reader
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: The reader is a slave on the run, once a slave to The Empress she escaped to be recaptured by the GHB. A lemon will be present when I write it so don't be stupid and ask were it is.


You were currently hiding in a forest blood dripping from your arm as you felt dizzy, was this your blood oh no. It was the blood from two of the Condesce's guardsmen you had taken them down by luck, skill and will power. You'd remember while you with your friends you had to catch fish for a family of homeless cats if you'd cut their gills the correct way it would stop them from breathing then just stab them through the slit. Trolls how ever where very different, you had found a rock hitting them in the head with it as well another fishing tip. You slumped back against a boulder your vision going in and out one grazed you between the eyes hitting your forehead with one of their poles. You heard chatter as you hunched down trying to hide more, you didn't know if the Condesce had stolen more humans from Earth and you didn't want to find out.

"Motherfuckin' Dualscar..He's gonna be motherfuckin culled." Your eyes widened 'Oh shit...' you thought you had been a slave for the Condesce, you taught her that a simple thing called "sugar" would have her ruling the world but now. This was the Grand Highblood you were so screwed if he found you staying as quiet as you could you moved hiding further behind the rock. "H-Highblood...do you hear that...?" you stood still as your blood went cold, how the hell could they hear you. "What the MOTHERFUCK IS THAT NOISE!?" you looked over to see one of the guards gurgling as he tried to get up, he stood walking towards the highblood. "Sub..Subjuggulator Makara..we have a loose prisoner.." 'You're a fucking moron' you said mentally to yourself as he walked towards him. Then you saw a shower of blood spray over you as you heard a wet plop to the floor. "ITS HIGHBLOOD TO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Suddenly you got a horrable pain in your stomach making you scream out. "Another unlucky motherfucker" he chuckled darkly as he looked for you. You quickly climbed your way away from him you began to run running in zigzag so his guards men wouldn't see you. As you limpped away you looked behind you, you came to a slamming stop as you fell to the ground. You were screwed..you ran smack right into Darkleer. His expression saddened when he saw you he realised he had to give you to the Highblood, you had helped him many times when he didn't know how to cheer up the Deciple. You turned to crawl away as you got your footing he grabbed the belt to your stolen tunic, holding you up as you pleaded with him. "Please...I'm begging you...Darkleer please..." "...I'm so sorry..." He sighed walking with you hanging from his grasp you tried to struggle to get out of his grasp even to rip the cloth you tried every and any thing but no luck. "H-Highblood...I found her." You heard the trees cracking an his stomping as he came over to you, he always seemed pissed now so more then ever. Darkleer put you down as you can face to chest with the Subjuggulator. "Any last words motherfucker?!" Your vision was going blurry you fell forward the highbloods hand catching your head as he brought his club up just then he saw his hand steaming. He stopped he now grabbed your hair holding you up.

He looked at you confused seeing your eyes were puffy and red you were also sweating covered in some of your's and mostly the Empress's guards blood, and you were shivering not out of fear but of something else. "Peasant blood.. what the motherfuck is up with her." Darkleer put his head near your mouth listening closely before he stood up again, "She is very sick Highblood.." He looked down at you with a disgusted face as you winced in pain, now shivering harder. "Human's can't give trolls sicknesses Highblood...our systems aren't the same." He put his club down as he grabbed your tunic with his hands walking with you now on his shoulder. "High..Highblood?!" "Its no fun cullin a motherfucker if they can't beg for their lives."

You awoke to a crackling fire you were laying on what looked like furs on a stone floor. You coughed your mouth dry and throat sore, sitting up slowly you held your head as it throbbed. You heard a large slam jumping slightly you looked in fear as you saw the Grandhigh blood standing there. Smirking at you, his teeth in full view as he came over to your cell. "Hey there motherfucker..." You jolted back against the wall of the prison wide eyed as you held your breath, this was bad you known he'd been culling humans just like lower bloods. He kneeled down smirking he made a come here motion with his finger your blood ran cold. This was how you'd die...by the hands of this...surprisingly attractive troll, you carefully crawled over to him on your hands and knees as his grin grew. Now you sat in front of him only protected by the bars of your flimsy little cell. He opened the cell as you covered your eyes flinching away waiting to be killed he chuckled. "Open your eyes motherfucker" You looked at him to see a him holding a plate of food you looked from it to him confused. "Ya hungry?" he said darkly. With a shaky hand you reached out for the plate to be jerked away from you. "IT AINT THAT...easy." he grabbed what looked like a leg from a bird and took a bite tearing most of the meat off it. Your stomach growled as your mouth watered you looked down, at your knees as he ate in front of you sitting cross legged. You heard him chuckle darkly again as he put one of his fingers into a sauce. He held it up to you smirking again, "IF YOU'RE SO MOTHERFUCKIN HUNGRY...then show me." You looked up at him, confused gulping you leaned forward licking it off his finger, he pulled his hand back. "I don't think a motherfuckin peasent wants to eat." He said shifting to get up, you grabbed his wrist again this time you looked up at him pleadingly. "Please...Highblood..." he looked back to you smirking as he held out the plate for you to pick what you wanted. "That's a good girl." he said in a soft whisper.

You yawned covering your mouth as the Grandhigh blood watched then leaned forward. Your yawn stopped as you shifted away from him he smirked holding out his hand. "Listen motherfucker, its best if you don't do that." He cupped your face in his hand you unconscionably rubbed your cheek against it. "Heh...now I know why that bitch wanted you, you were a warmer." Your eyes shot open then your face turned red "No Highblood she never used me for pailing." His smirk grew wider his fangs now showing "So you do know what pailing means" you nodded gulping "I've seen a lot of pailing while walking through the empress's ship." He grabbed your chin roughly jerking you forward as he licked his lips you shivered when you saw how long his tongue was. He felt you shiver as your face started to heat up, you heard a soft growl come from him as you closed your eyes. "Open your eyes mother fucker...OPEN THEM" you quickly opened them and looked at him his other hand pet your head. "Well...aren't you obedient..what did she do to make you behave so well?" "I didn't behave with her Highblood.." he let out a low chuckle as he smirked. "WELL THEN...why are you listening to me so well?" you gulped you didn't know how to respond you were honestly terrified of him. "Because you're the Grand Highblood, no one can fuck with you." you saw him puff out his chest slightly as his smirk turned into a grin. "Ain't you cute..well sis you best be getting some rest...you're in for a LONG MOTHERFUCKING DAY."

He closed your cell door leaving you to fall asleep, you sighed as you got as comfortable as you could then you slowly drifted off to sleep. You had a dream about your freedom and what your life would be if you'd be able to get back to just being on your own. You awoke to your cell opening "Time to wake up slave." you looked up and saw a different troll he tapped his foot as you got up, "The grand highblood wants you to clean his throne room." You walked to a room where he proceeded to give you rags and what looked like a few satchels. You looked up at him slightly still asleep. "Wake up this is the last time I'll tell you or I'll cull you myself!" he shouted unbeknownst to you both The grand Highblood was listening he peered in as your eyes widened. "Now you finally understand, useless trash." "WHAT WAS THAT MOTHER FUCKER?!" he froze now just as scared as you "Sis go wait down the hall.." You quickly ran out of the room with was in your hands you waited down the hall you stopped when you saw him smirk at you the he went into the room were the blue blood was. "Please Highblood..I didn't mean any disrespect..." You heard him scream then there was a loud slam then it was dead silent.


End file.
